


Everyone Needs a Little Love

by Void_Kitsune



Category: Rick and Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/pseuds/Void_Kitsune
Summary: This takes place after S2E3 'Auto Erotic Assimilation'. Tammy, the youngest grandchild of Rick, just happens to stumble upon him after his failed attempt to commit suicide. Being smarter the most seven-year-olds, she knew what he'd tried to do.





	Everyone Needs a Little Love

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings ;)
> 
> Uhhh, I obviously don't own Rick and Morty :')
> 
> This takes place after S2E3 'Auto Erotic Assimilation'
> 
> sorry for any spelling mistakes :')

"Okay."

"Okay?" Her mother replied in open shock to her Grandad's words. Tammy glanced over at them from her seat on the settee. She frowned, wasn't he with Unity? Why was he back so soon and why did he look do sad?

Tammy ignored her mother as she stuttered out her next words in favour of continuing her doodle of the main woman Unity had talked to them as.

"Who? Oh yeah, Unity. Honestly we're talking about an entity t-that-that thrives on enslavement, y-you know? It's not cool, funs fun but who needs it? I'll be in the garage," with that her grandpa walked out.

Glancing to her drawing again, the seven-year-old quietly scrunched up the drawing and slipped from her seat to put the drawing in the trash. She had been planning to give it to her Grandpa but seeing his reaction moments ago, reconsidered.

She might only be seven but she was smart. Her silent nature allowed her to watch the situations that play out before her and using her… smarter than average intelligence of a seven-year-old to piece together that something had happened between Grandpa and Unity that left him feeling heartbroken and depressed.

She went to go after him but the sight of a box of cookies on the counter entered her sight.

She'd go to him… after serval cookies.

Tammy brushed the crumbs from the corner of her mouth as she appeared at the garage door; pausing as she did. Her Grandpa was slumped over his work desk, sleeping with his head buried in his arms. The slight heavier breathing told her that he'd downed quite a bit of alcohol before passing out.

He looked… sad. His flask was discarded which told her that that was what he had downed.

First Tammy picked the flask and tipped it over, even if she already knew, she just wanted to confirm. Placing it on the workbench, Tammy noticed the glass shards on the floor and frowned.

Rick groaned in his sleep and Tammy frowned, recalling her Grandpa telling Morty about too much alcohol made his dreams vivid, which he wasn't too keen on.

Turning her eyes to the machine and gave it a quick once-over. She remembered asking about what he'd been making when she was home sick the other week, he'd briefly explained (briefly? Maybe? Tammy was pretty sure she's fallen asleep before he could really explain anything to her.)

Tammy carefully picked a large glass shard from the floor and put it into the bin by her Grandpa's desk. Something caught her eye as she quietly dropped the shard into the bin. There was another broken bulb still in the machine.

What'd he need two power bulbs for? Judging by the ash littering the desk, he would have only needed one, as it didn't look like there had been a fight – they would have all heard it too.

Tammy's young but intelligent mind slowed pieced everything together like a jigsaw.

_One bulb powers on blast – one is enough. Since whatever the ashes had been previously hadn't put up a fight, otherwise, it'd all be littered everywhere._

_So, unless…. One bulb was a test run of some sorts? Maybe? Then what was the other bulb for then? F-For him?_

_Oooooh geezs, Grandpa Rick tried to use it on himself._ _Grandpas tried to kill himself_ _._

A hand covered her mouth as she tried to stop any sound escaping. Tears stung her eyes as she stumbled backwards.

Her grandpa tried to commit suicide.

She didn't understand. Wasn't he happy? Had things really gone that badly with Unity? What did she do to him to make him s-so-so sad?

Was her Grandpa really that sad that he tried to take his life? Surely there had to be other things eating away at him too, r-r-right - right?

Tammy wasn't stupid. Her mum knew that, her dad knew that, Summer and Morty knew it – and so did her Grandpa. But how did she miss something like this?

Maybe because she didn't know what to expect – she'd never experienced something like this, it was so, so foreign to her innocent mind. Adults tended to shield children away from those sort of things – right?

Clasping her hands together, her fingers wouldn't stay still.

As soon as Grandpa Rick has entered her life, Tammy had looked up to him. Someone how could teach her thing that she didn't know. She tried to her show him that she loved him. Always eager to have her mini-science lessons with him when mum or dad wasn't around. The fridge was covered in her awesome drawings that she created for the family – never leaving him out. In fact, the day after he'd started living with them, she'd come home from school and gave him a drawing – just for him and only him. He'd even stuck it to the wall of the garage, she remembers beaming as her Grandpa burped and smiled, thinking she couldn't see said smile. She always tried to show how much she loved him and that he was a part of their dysfunctional family.

Tammy, not really caring if she woke him, wrapped her arms around Rick's waist and squeezed gently as he gave a light groan before settling. Tears soaked his lab coat as she muttered, "I love you, Grandpa Rick. Please don't leave."

She backed away, there wasn't much she could do but show him love. That was what you do, right? Show love to those who hurt because they don't need anymore hurt.

Telling Mum, Dad, Summer and even Morty was out of the question. So as she closed the garage door silently, Tammy inhaled and exhaled deeply before plastering a large fake smile; pretending that nothing had happened.

Grandpa didn't need them on his back, let him sort out his thoughts, they'd just make it worse. Hopefully, he wouldn't remember in the morning.

**A/N: Obviously, Tammy inherited Rick's smarts but she's still young and has a lot to learn about the world. I tried to keep it from the perceptive of a seven-year-old :/ but I've never really written for young characters before.**


End file.
